That time of the month
by AishiteruDraco
Summary: Theresa and Atlanta deal with personal problems while the boys try and make sense of it all. An act of utter stupidity...enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oh my goodness. This is idea came to me because I was wondering if the Titans had to attend normal sex ed. classes like the rest of us. I burst out laughing. That time of the month can be very scary for the opposite sex.**

  
**Disclaimer: Me no ownie.  
**

" Theresa, to your left!"

The red haired girl ducked just as a very ugly, very angry looking beast lunged at her from her side. She panted, giving the thumbs up sign to the group's leader. The brown haired boy nodded, turning back to the battle now to his immediate right.

" Watch out for the tail!"

Odie stood from a somewhat safe distance, instructing his friends. He flinched as a spiked black tail barely missed Herry. Dark brown hair was swept out of the muscular boys eyes as he clicked his shoulder back into place from dodging the hissing creature at such an angle.

" Man that is one ugly...Manti...man...aw who cares it's ugly!"

He charged, shouting the last syllables of his sentence.

" Watch out for the tail!"

Spikes flew in multiple directions, skimming the running boy on the nose. Archie emerged, gripping Atlanta with one arm, flicking the debris off of his other appendage that he had used as protection for them both.

" Herry!"

The couple ran up to their friend who was now seated on the ground, rubbing his nose.

" Are you okay?"

The purple haired boy offered him a hand, helping him up.

" Fine...", He scratched a the small line of blood which had now begun to crust over. The three were soon joined by Odie, Jay and Theresa, all of them covered in dirt, looking thoroughly exhausted. Jay paused, shifting his eyes slowly.

" Wait, where's Neil?"

The group turned in different directions, pressing their backs to each others, closing their blind spots.

" Eeeeeeeeeek!"

Atlanta sighed, pointing into a small, un inviting tunnel. The small red head pouted, following the others quickly. The golden haired boy stood at the left side of the tunnel, holding his arm. He had a look of horror on his face.

" Neil are you alright, It didn't shoot it's spines at you?"

His lip quivered, holding his arm up to Jay's face.

" No, much, much worse! Do you know how much this manicure cost me?"

Archie and Atlanta brought up the rear, already rolling their eyes.

" Uh...guys, Neil's nails are nice and all. But where's the manticore?"

A nervous thread was very apparent in the small boys voice as he looked in every direction imaginable.

" Oh that ugly cat sea urchin thing?...it ran into that wall when I was trying to find my nail file"

Odie looked into the barely lit corner, his eyes grazing over the body of the unconscious beast. Jay chuckled, reaching into his pocket so he could contact Hera. A sudden splash was heard and the group turned. Theresa sat in hip deep water, grinding her teeth and clutching her abdomen. A small, strangled noise escaped her lips and then she collapsed.

**A/N: Some girl's can get as bad as that. My friend is out of commission for4 whole days. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: My other COTT fic " Narcissism" is on hiatus right now. No one seems to be reviewing. It depresses me and I can't seem to bring myself to write. I'll definitely continue it, but right now I'm in the mood for some humour since my other fic is quite dark. I realize that most girls don't have a problem with telling their guy friends that they have their periods, I know I certainly don't. (It gives them a fair warning) But I thought I'd keep each of the characters personalities intact, because I don't see either Theresa or Atlanta telling any of the boys that it's that time of the month.**

" Is she alright?"

" What's wrong with her?"

Hera silenced the group of teenagers who had fired an arsenal of questions at her as soon as she had left the small room were Theresa was resting.

" She's fine. And I don't think you boys should concern yourselves with her condition right now"

Jay's eyebrows furrowed, and he stepped forward.

" Why not? Shouldn't we have the right to know?…and what do you mean by us boys?"

The grey and white haired goddess cleared her throat, looking quite uncomfortable. Atlanta soon joined them, walking to stand beside Hera, looking at Jay and the others questioningly.

" It's a girl issue"

Her voice seemed very particular, even somewhat annoyed.

" You guys shouldn't worry…go and find Odie…Neil should have released him from his shopping torture by now"

The young girl taped at her watch with her ring finger.

" Yay!"

Neil made his big entrance as always, prancing into the room with armfuls of shopping bags and assorted boxes. Archie chuckled, patting Odie on the back.

" Did the quest for the golden nail file go well?"

The black haired boy sighed, adjusting his glasses and putting his armful of packages on the ground ungracefully.

" He has millions in his room…and he said he couldn't use the one he dropped down in the sewer even if he washed it"

Archie and Herry smiled, knowing all to well that Neil was the only male out of their group who actually liked to shop for clothes and accessories. Odie rearranged his red jacket, walking up to Hera.

" So…is Theresa going to be alright?"

Atlanta sighed loudly, enough so anyone could pick up on the irritation in her voice.

" She's fine…just tired!"

The boys backed up, shrugging to themselves, joining Neil on the couch and sitting down on what space was left on the couch after he had put all of his purchases down.

**A/N: Wow, I'd love to go shopping with Neil. I bet he's a great bargain hunter.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This story is somewhat of a double whammy. I'm going to start of with the period stuff just cause it's so garsh darn funny, and then I'm going to get into a mind/ body switch thing. I'm not sure if I should make Cronus switch them as a strategic plan to make them fall apart…or Hera, as a training exercise to demonstrate the importance of teamwork. Either way I'm killing two birds with one stone.

P.S. I'm going to the beach tomorrow! Summer is here!…joy.

" Yes I'm aware of the fact that the nail file that you bought was part of an exclusive offer at the body shop but these are just as good, they come in a set of three, and their an eighth of the price!"

Atlanta waved the green and blue packet in front of her blonde friends face, having to reach upwards to his eye level. She put them in his hand aggressively.

" But these are so…convenience store"

He held the package with his index finger and thumb at the corner; much in the fashion that one would pick a teabag out of a cup if one were without a spoon, or a stray pair of your brothers underwear that was strewn ridiculously close to the door of your bedroom for some unbeknownst reason.

" Just take them… If nothing else I'll use them"

Neil made an indescribable face, half relief that he was now rid of the seemingly awful thing in his hand, and half confusion at why his friend, who was a girl and should have the same picky and particular taste for nothing short of the best, would want what he didn't. At least that was his opinion.

" Alright", the girl in front of him turned, walking past the sign that read 'Feminine Hygiene', humming to herself. The good looking boy followed, not giving a single glance to the message his friend had just walked by. He caught up with her, crossing his arms, pushing out his chest and sticking out his rear a little more than needed in his usual posture.

" Got everything?"

Atlanta made a grab for a pink package just out of her reach, answering in between jumps.

" Al…mo…almost!"

Neil sighed, standing beside her, reaching up and grabbing what she was aiming for. She smiled as he dropped it in the basket. For some reason she sometimes forgot how tall Neil was. He came just short of Herry, who was insanely large for his age. Then again, models needed to be long and lanky, the epitome of her friend's physique. She of course would never admit it, but it was nice to have him around, especially when Theresa and her were on one of their many excursions to the mall in between classes, homework and fighting an evil god bent on world conquest. Before Neil had begun to join them they were usually hassled by a group of boys. She really thought nothing of it. They were far too scrawny and weak for her, let alone Theresa and herself combined. But as soon as they had sat down near the fountains in the food court were the group of boys had arrived on cue, Neil had defended them.

" Something wrong?"

Her blonde friend knocked her out of her daze. Her eyes unglazed as she nodded, motioning for them to step up to the register. She watched him as he loaded objects out of the basket, and slipped back into her thoughts.

" _Hey ladies, back again for more huh?"_

_Atlanta slurped loudly at her smoothie, incredibly irritated. The group's appointed leader turned to look at Theresa who averted his gaze almost immediately, and then to Neil who cocked an eyebrow strangely. He pointed to Neil with his thumb._

" _Who's this?"_

_Atlanta slurped again, whipping her mouth and then snapping at them._

" _I told you retards to leave us alone, can't you take a hint?"_

_The rest of the group chuckled, eyeing their leader nervously. The boy who had spoken leaned into the red haired girl, his nose threatening to touch hers._

" _You wanna get smart with me you little bitch?"_

_Atlanta growled, clenching her teeth. She gave him a defiant look, her nose wrinkling. _

" _Atlanta?"_

_Theresa questioned her friend, looking almost apologetic. She knew that her friend's first response was violence, and she didn't want an all out brawl in the middle of the shopping centre. _

_The little red heads fists clenched and she stood, bringing her hand back and then forward, delivering a punch. The boy let out a grunting noise as he stumbled back, holding his nose. His hands left his face and he spat, sending blood torpedoing down to the floor. He growled, raising his hand above the girl that he towered over. Atlanta gasped, holding her fist that was now already bruising from the impact of the punch. She clenched her eyes and brought her hands in an upward motion, knowing all too well that there wasn't enough time to block the blow. A loud slap was heard and she opened her eyes. Neil stood; right hand engulfing her attackers left one. His gaze was feral as his arm shook from preventing the boy's hand from advancing any further. The shaking stopped as the boy grunted again, looking at her blonde friends eyes._

" _You will not try to hit a woman ever again…got it?"_

_His voice seemed deeper somehow, stronger. His hand began to shake again, not from his opponent, but from the force he was exerting. His hand, still holding the boy's left one clenched and a cracking sound was heard. The group retreated, soon followed by their leader who was holding his hand tightly._

A/N: I defiantly see Neil as the chivalrous type. Along with all of the other boy's. Who said chivalry is dead?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This fic has been going really fast. With summer here and school out, I have all the free time that a person could ask for. You can expect a lot more from me with other fandoms, but I'm mainly focusing on COTT. I want to get the word out so it's following can grow. I googled COTT when I first got into it to see if I could find any character related sites or shrines. I was shocked and disappointed when the search came up with zip. Would someone open up an Archie or Neil shrine already?

" Hera, hera, hera!"

A somewhat excited looking Hermes fluttered frantically up to her, landing softly, clasping his hands together. The grey haired goddess rubbed her temple, which was somehow distracting from her usual calm demeanour.

" Yes Hermes, what is it?"

Golden wings on his leather pilots cap fluttered happily as he lead her into his room. Beeping and buzzing filled his personal space, which was quite large for a single person. He however had managed to make the room look almost miniscule, filled with computers, papers, stationary and pens, colourful wires and flashing buttons. Black screens faced you. Up and down, in the corners and on his desk, a perfect fit for the messenger of the gods. His small stature waddled over to the large table were everything seemed to be out of place. His hands moved quickly, knowing were everything was.

" Now were did I put that…ah!"

A small triumphant noise escaped his lips as he handed a piece of paper to Hera, beginning to speak.

" That is a message from Ishtar"

The calm god nearly choked on air as she brought the paper closer to her face.

" What business does she have with us?"

Her voice seemed on edge as she handed the paper back to Hermes, placing her arms gracefully into the long sleeves of her lightweight tunic.

" Aphrodite. She says she wants to see her"

The goddess sighed, nodding her grey head and turning her back.

" Very well…I will tell the children of our future visitor. You will tell Aphrodite of her guest"

The happy faced Hermes nodded quickly, letting his legs float off of the floor, giving a small salute before he sped out of his room and down the corridor. Hera watched as he flew away, rubbing her temples again, which seemed to be taking more abuse than needed these days.

" Ishtar. I'm going to have to keep my eye on you"

A/N: Oh. I forgot to mention. I'm defiantly open to requests or challenges concerning any of the couples. Request away my pretties!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Oh my goodness. I'm so touched. Thank you so much sugar stars, the odd bird, and uh, stink face. I'm very happy that you're enjoying my humble offerings to this fandom. I always like thanking my first reviewers since you're the ones who first took interest in my work. I'll be sure to keep this story on a roll for the remainder of July as I expect it to be just over twenty or so chapters. Since you commented on my Narcissism story stink face (And yes it is very hard to spell. Don't feel bad; I'd be legally retarded if it weren't for spell check) I'm defiantly going to continue so don't worry your pretty little stinky head about it. Oh, concerning my situation that I would guess none of you are aware of. I'm a guest writer. I borrow my friend's account so only about half of the stories listed are mine. Our style is very different so you should be able to pick it up. And what was with that comment about Atlanta? How is she horny?

" So…are you, uh, feeling better Theresa?"

The red headed young woman nodded, looking a little confused as to why four out of her five male friends were looking at her strangely.

"F-fine thanks"

She saw Jay blush darkly as he leaned forward, letting his light brown bangs fall in front of his face. The black haired Odie shifted his position on the couch were the group, minus Atlanta and Neil, were sitting.

" Would you like some tea or something? The kettle just boiled"

She nodded a silent 'no thank you' and pushed her eyebrows together. They were all acting so…strange, considerate, but strange. She had to admit that it was nice. She never really felt that she fit the princess personality, which greatly clashed, with her lifestyle; her father being head of god knows how many companies and export businesses. The little time she spent at home was usually in front of the television, her game console, or just away from her father in general. Still, having four boys asking how you felt and if you wanted some tea every five minutes wasn't all that bad.

" Hey…I'm heading to the kitchen. Can I get you anything Theresa?"

Archie had just rounded the corner clad in his workout ensemble complete with water bottle in hand and sweaty gym towel around his neck. She frowned once again, opening her mouth to ask what exactly was going on.

" My god, she just has her period! You guys are acting like she's had an aneurysm!"

Neil and Atlanta entered, a bag in each of their hands, both of them looking exhausted. The blonde haired boy looked at Theresa as she gasped, blushed, and dug her face into a pillow. Atlanta giggled, plopping down next to her friend.

" Calm down. What are you so embarrassed about? All girls have to deal with this, we might as well be casual about it"

She pet Theresa's head as a set of big eyes came into view from under the pillow. A crimson blush came into view on her friends face, knowing all too well that it wasn't that she was embarrassed to talk about this kind of thing in public or around the others, it was the fact that Jay was there. A sudden voice was heard, echoing throughout the room were the group was situated.

" Children. Please be seated. I wish to have talk with you"

Archie and Neil sat, silencing themselves as Hera walked gracefully down the small flight of stairs and into full view.

" It seems that we are going to be playing hostess to a visitor this week"

Hera turned again, facing the entire group and forcing a smile. Jay was the first to speak.

" Visitor?"

The grey haired goddess nodded slowly.

" Yes. Ishtar will be staying with us, She has business with Aphrodite"

The group began to murmur in-between looks of confusion. Jay looked at his friends and then to Hera. The room was empty, save his six other friends. He sighed to himself, cursing his mentor's secrecy and elusiveness.

" Who the hell is Ishtar?"

Neil proved himself, once again, to be the bluntest of the group. Odie reached to the low wooden table that sat in the middle of the room, placing his laptop on the arm of the large sofa like loveseat he was resting on. His hands flew across the keyboard, and he began to read.

" Ishtar. Ishtar was in love with the Gilamesh, the king of southern Mesopotamia. The goddess wooed him with false promises of a golden, jewelled chariot, pulled by storm demons, the constant fragrance of cedar, and tributes from all the kings of earth, and twins and triplets born to all of his goats and sheep. Gilamesh refused. However, instead of a simple 'no', he instead listed the ways she had abused previous lovers.

The blonde haired Neil flinched.

" Oh, harsh"

Archie frowned, leaning on the couch.

" Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn"

Odie clicked on the mouse furiously as he began to read again.

" The legend is long…it goes on to talk about how she released a sacred creature to kill Gilamesh an-"

Jay, who raised his hand to silence him, cut him short.

" The legend's great and all Odie, but who the heck is this Ishtar woman?"

The black haired boy used his index finger to scroll down, clicking a few more times before a blush became very apparent on his face. He coughed turned the computer to his friends, who were now huddled at the other end of the table. Jay began to read aloud, his eyes flowing the script on the screen.

" Ishtar, the goddess of sexual love and fertility"

**A/N: Sorry about the long A/N up there. I felt that I needed to properly thank everybody. -**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I realize that since Aishiterudraco is not my real author's name, maybe I should give you guys something. It feels impersonal without one. So I'm going to stick with the name that everyone at school and home uses for me, Chon. I don't know where I picked up this nickname, but it stuck. Anyways, concerning this story. I'm having a lot of fun writing this. It keeps my mind of the insane heat here in North Vancouver. I really wish I had stayed in South Africa were I was born. Yup, I'm an African girl at heart and I really shouldn't be feeling this heat since I've experienced much worse. But alas, the sun favours this particular spot at the moment so I'll just have to suck it up and deal. I'm off track again…damn heat.**

Oh, I'll be concentrating on our two main couples in the chapters to come since sugar stars asked so nicely. I only realized how much I liked the Jay/ Theresa pairing myself, a little while ago.

" Thank you darling!"

Aphrodite squeaked as her enthusiastic visitor hugged her a little to hard. The black haired Ishtar giggled and draped herself along one of the many piles of pillows they were seated beside.

" N-no problem Ishtar. Of course you may stay with us"

Blonde hair was swept out of her face as she smiled weakly, readjusting her clothing and stray bits of hair that were now out of place. Aphrodite has been friends with her affectionate guest for centuries. They were a perfect match to say the least. Both held one thing above all others, their love of…well…love. In Aphrodite's case it was a given, the blonde haired woman's lust was legendary but paled in comparison to Ishtar, who was in fact the head honcho of not love making but pure sex. She knew for a fact that her visitor, as well as any seasoned sexpert, was mischievous. If she grew bored, utter chaos would surely ensue. She would, as Hera had advised her as well as all of the other gods, have to keep a sharp eye on her guest.

" Are you sure about this Jay?"

The black haired, nervous looking Odie, picked up his pace to keep up with his taller friends long strides.

" For the fifth time Odie, Yes!"

A chuckle was heard from the far left corner as the group of seven advanced toward Aphrodite's room. Neil jogged quickly to the front, were Jay and Odie, who seemed to be having tremendous trouble keeping up, were walking. He laughed again, poking the side of his dark skinned friends head.

" I think your just embarrassed cause the word sex came up"

The good-looking boy began to circle his embarrassed friend, chanting and singing.

" Sex, sex, sex…seeeeeeeex!"

The others cringed and raised their shoulders at their blonde companions high note. Neil's voice really was a bit too feminine at times. A blush emerged on Odies face as he pushed Neil softly and turned his head.

" Shut up"

A large door came into view, encrusted with gold finish and a dark brown, purple mahogany finish. Jay stepped up to the barrier between the two rooms and knocked softly. When no response was heard he knocked again, this time with more force. Still nothing. The blonde haired Neil stepped up, pushing the brown haired boy out of the way gently. He giggled and reached to the left side of the door. A deep ring echoed throughout the hallway and the enormous doors groaned, opening so a sliver of sunlight could peek through, and then swinging quickly, sending a gush of warm air into the group's faces. Neil turned, putting his hands on his hips.

" It has a doorbell stupid"

Jay frowned as he heard Herry, Atlanta, Archie and Odie laugh softly to themselves. He motioned for them to advance and began to walk slowly into the room. Niel however, had plans of his own, strolling into the living area casually, grabbing a dark red apple from the fruit basket on the counter and trotting over to were Aphrodite and another black haired woman sat. It made sense after all, since Aphrodite was Neil's mentor and both of them were very casual people. He seemed at home in the large drape filled, scented candle clad chamber, which reeked of femininity.

" Neil my little litchi seed! Come and meet our guest!"

The blonde haired woman looked almost too happy to see her student as she motioned for him to sit down, pinching his cheek softly. The tall boy plopped down next to his teacher, showing off his large, pearly whites. The others waved and said hello while trying to find seats for themselves. A gasp escaped the strange guests mouth as she ran up to where Aphrodite and Neil were sitting. She squealed as she pulled the blonde boy into a tight embrace.

" Aphrodite my dear…is this the student you've been talking about!"

She waited for an answer as her cheek rubbed up against Neil's. Aphrodite cleared her throat, and smiled through gritted teeth. Jealousy emulated from her small body, unnoticed by Ishtar. She did not like others playing with what was hers.

" Y-yes…it is! This is Neil."

Another squeak rang from Ishtars mouth as she pushed him away from her head and began to examine him.

" He's the spitting image of Narcissus…Aphrodite you lucky girl!"

Her index finger was positioned under his jaw and her thumb rested on is chin as she turned his head from side to side, pointing out his 'wonderfully chiselled jaw line' and 'symmetrical facial features'. The group sat, dumbstruck as the busty black haired woman swooned over Neil. She soon took notice of the other slightly less attractive people in the room and jumped over to where Herry was seated.

" Look at these arms!"

She lifted the dark haired boy's large bicep and rubbed her cheek against it, her breasts pushing against the other side of his appendage. Aphrodite shot up like a bullet, grabbing Ishtar by the scruff of her neck, spinning her around and grasping her by the shoulders. She began to lead her guest out of the room and called over her shoulder to the others.

" Me and Ishtar have business to attend to children, please report to the training hall for your afternoon training with Athena"

The last words of her sentence were barely audible as she pushed the other woman out of the room. A grunt was heard from Atlanta's direction as she jumped off of the couch, scratching the back of her head, looking as the whole ordeal had been a very hazy cheese before bed endorsed dream. The other's shrugged and followed the small red head.

" You can't go and hit on our students willy nilly like that Ishtar!"

Aphrodite stood, one hand on her hip, looking thoroughly pissed. The black haired goddess whined, and pouted, bringing one finger to her mouth, shrugging her shoulders inward and making an innocent face.

" But look at them…how can you stand having five insanely adorable little boys at your disposal…especially that blonde haired one"

The blonde goddess placed a hand over her eyes, sighing.

" Look, we've been friends for a long time Ishtar, and I know your horny twenty five seven but…I'm sorry but my students are …OFF… LIMITS"

She dragged her words so each one became a sentence by itself. The busty woman in front of her sighed, pouting again.

" As you wish"

Aphrodite smiled, clasping her hands together, turning.

" Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me I have to ask a favour of Hermes…please stay out of trouble until I retu-"

Ishtar frowned, crossing her arms and yelling.

" I know, I know!"

Her blonde haired friend turned once again, looking sceptical at leaving her unattended. Ishtar waved and smiled sweetly as her friend left. She brought her hand out from behind her back, whistling to herself as she stood in the now unoccupied room. Two crossed fingers passed through her eyes level and she giggled.

" What fun…little puppets at my fingertips!"

A/N: For those of you who don't know, a litchi is a fruit that originates from Australia. You've probably seen them in the grocery store. You know the little brown spiky things? Although they prove hard to peel, there still my favourite fruit.


End file.
